daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Gideon and Alice version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Drake Bell (Gideon) and Diana Kaarina (Alice) One evening in Neverland, Gideon and Alice were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Aurora, Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana, Mulan, and Pocahontas are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Alice, since Prince John and his guards are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Gideon whispered. "I understand, Gideon." Alice whispered, as she kissed Gideon on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Alice...always." Gideon said as he and Alice began to sing: Gideon: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Alice: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Gideon and Alice: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Cody, Edmond, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Gideon and Alice were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Pooh sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Donald said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Jose sobbed, as he blew his beak on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Marie said in disgust. Gideon and Alice: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Gideon: ''More than I remember Alice: More than I have known Gideon and Alice: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Gideon and Alice held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Gideon and Alice: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Gideon and Alice kissed. "Oh, Gideon. This is the best night I'd ever have." Alice sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Gideon's shoulder. Gideon wrapped Alice around her and said, "I know. I love you, Alice. "I love you too, Gidoen." Alice said, as she and Gideon slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Gideon." Alice said. "Goodnight, Alice." Gideon said. Cody, Edmond, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals fell asleep with Gideon and Alice in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Love Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Romance Category:Songs